


Fading

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, angst angst angst, canon character death, i will never be over my fives feels, more fic inspired by art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Echo finds Fives one more time before he slips away.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/gifts).



> This is 100% CJ's fault and asked for me to write this after seeing my tags on [this post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/167606216684/thebisexualmandalorian-deepseacritter)

“Echo!”

Fives ran up to his riduur, unable to believe his eyes. He never thought he would ever see him again, yet here he was. 

He pulled Echo close enough to rest one hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder as he pressed their foreheads together. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

Fives opened his eyes just as Echo placed his hand at the back of his head, smiling softly. He was trying to say something but Fives’ couldn’t hear him. He looked so wistful.

A breeze kicked up and Echo started to fade away. Fives could feel him slipping through his fingers. He tried to hold fast, gripping the cloth at Echo’s chest and shoulder, but it was like trying to hold onto sand. He continued to vanish before his eyes, until there was nothing left.

Fives slowly let his hands fall from where they had just been holding onto his husband, trying to choke back a sob.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, hoping Echo would come back again, come back from the dead. But he never did.

Fives finally turned to go back inside, feeling more alone than he had in a long time. 


End file.
